Final Destination: Seat of Death
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Matt is not having a good day. He just saved his friends from a theater collapse. Death is now trying to set things right by killing people. Will Matt save everyone this time or will this be Matt's Final Destination.


**Final Destination: Front Row Seat of Death**

**Hello everyone, Swarley 180 here at a first attempt of making a Final Destination story. I own all five films on DVD and I'm a huge fan of the series. I hope that I can entertain all of you with my story and hope that you all will love it. I hope to hear good reviews on this story. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Destination series.**

**Character Introduction**

Name: Matthew Benson

Age: 17

Sex/Gender: Male

Love Interest: Bridget

Friends: Bridget (complicated), Lily

Past Biography: When Matthew was born, his parents were both killed in freak accidents. Since then, Matt has struggled to cope with this life. He spends every day working out and studies, so that he can become a writer like his dad wanted to. Matt has a romantic crush on Bridget but can't go forward with his feelings. This is because he doesn't want anyone he loves to end up died like his parents. The reason why his friendship is so complicated with Bridget is that when they were in fifth grade Bridget would contently pick on him. He never understood this but was still associated with her despite her attitude towards him. He still had a crush on her despite her many attempts to ruin his life.

Hair Color: Black Hair

Name: Bridget Myers

Age: 17

Sex/Gender: Female

Love Interest: Matt

Friends: Matt, Damon, Jennifer, and Natasha

Past Biography: Bridget was born rich but led a life of passion and carefulness. Bridget doesn't act snobby like all the rich people do, however she was mostly mean towards Matt. Despite him being all nice to her during their years together, Bridget picked on him a lot. Bridget had a secret crush on Matt. She couldn't tell him because she felt that she would confuse him and her popularity was more important than friendship. She is best friends with Jennifer, Natasha and Damon because of her popularity.

Hair Color: Blonde

Name: Jennifer Holland

Age:17

Sex/Gender: Female

Love Interest: Damon

Friends: Damon, Bridget, Natasha

Past Biography: Jennifer is considered to be one of the popular kids in school. She doesn't care much about anything except her friends and being popular. Jennifer dislikes mostly everything and considers tragic events to be considered bogus because of there being so many. She also thinks that the people who make them up only want attention. Jennifer also inspires to be the center of attention to everyone. She is the leader of the popular crowd and invited Damon, Natasha, and Bridget to be a part of. Though she wishes Bridget to stop wasting her time with Matthew, she allows it because she could prank Matt later.

Hair Color: Red

Name: Damon Mikecus

Age: 17

Sex/Gender: Male

Love Interest: Natasha or Jennifer

Friends: Natasha and Jennifer

Past Biography: Damon has been friends with both Natasha and Jennifer for a long time. Damon had a problem where he liked both of them, but can't decide on which girl he should like. Damon picks on Matt because he hopes to impress Jennifer by picking on him. Damon doesn't like it when Natasha and Jennifer fight because they can possible ask him to choose whose side to be on and he can't really decided because he is in love with both of them.

Hair Color: Dirt blonde

Name: Natasha O' Neil

Age: 17

Sex/Gender: Female

Love Interest: Damon

Friends: Damon, Bridget, and Jennifer

Past Biography: Natasha is a foreigner from Scotland that went through the foreigner exchange student program. Natasha had moved her family to American to make friends with people. Tasha was easily influenced by Jenny to be her friend and that is when she met Damon and fell in love. Tasha knew that Jenny had a thing for Damon and didn't care that she was in a love triangle with them. Tasha will do anything for entertainment, including picking on Matt.

Hair Color: black hair with blue high lights

Name: Lily Jameston

Age: 17

Sex/Gender: Female

Love Interest: Matthew (secretly)

Friends: Matthew

Past Biography: Lily is the know-it-all of the school. Lily is smart enough to know that Jennifer and her gang always pick on Matt and doesn't like them judging him and hurting him the way they do. Lily had a secret crush on Matt because he defended her when Damon wanted her lunch and Matt got beat up for it. People think Lily wears glasses because she is considered a geek and has poor eyesight. The real reason she wears glasses is because she wants Matt to notice her and wants him to fall for her instead of Bridget.

Hair Color: Black hair (short)

Name: Grace Harrington

Age: 17

Sex/Gender: Female

Love Interest: Eric

Friends: Eric, Lily, and Matt

Past Biography: Grace never really cared about anyone else in her life and considered everything to be boring and tiresome. Grace never smiles and considers laughter, silliness, and breathing lame. Despite all that, Grace befriends Lily and Matt. She also is going out with Eric because she didn't want to end high school by being single. Grace also gives good advice while she has a bored or annoyed face. Though she doesn't want to admit it, she is clingy in her own way to Eric. Like most girlfriends, she has to know where he is and that to take her out every night on a date.

Hair Color: Brown

Name: Eric Manson

Age: 17

Sex/Gender: Male

Love Interest: Lily

Friends: Matt, Lily, and Grace

Past Biography: Eric is the star quarterback for the football team at school. He is probably one of the only people besides Lily to be nice to Matt. The reason why he isn't as popular as Jenny, Damon, Natasha, and Bridget is because he doesn't like to pick on people and cares about some of his classmates. Eric also started to go out with Grace when he was growing out of popularity. Eric befriended Lily and Matt because she wanted Grace to develop some friendship and get out of her shell.

Hair color: Black

Name: Noah Fenton

Age: 17

Sex/Gender: Male

Love Interest: None

Friends: None

Past Biography: Noah is considered to be one of the creeps of the school. Noah only stares at people from afar and never attempts to strike a conversation with everyone. He deems people to be annoying and doesn't attempt to make any friends. Besides Matt, the popular kids love to insult and poke fun at Noah. Noah doesn't care about it and just ignores it. Noah is also very superstitious and does anything to not upset the forces of nature and life.

Hair Color: Brown

Sneak Peek

Matt goes to see a movie with his friends and has a promotion everyone in the theater that everyone is going to die. So, he gets them out of there and suddenly death has decided to kill each and everyone off one by one. Matt races against time to stop his fellow classmates from dying. How can Matt stop the one killer that has tormented so many others for so long?

**So, what did you think the characters? Who do you like and why? Who do you hate and why? I know you may feel sorry for some and hate the others. Who do you think is going to die first or who do you think will die last? Review and predict the deaths.**

**Who is excited for Final Destination 6 and 7?**

**Original ideas: Mike's last name is making fun of the word mucus. Eric's last name was original going to be Runnerover and he was going to die because of being run over by a car. Original title was going to be Boom Theater Collapse but felt another title was be suitable. **


End file.
